The invention relates to a control arrangement for at least two hydraulic consumers or loads fed by at least one pump.
With the control arrangement according to the parent patent (DE-PS 3,546,336) the problem is solved in the event of a so-called power hole of the pump of reducing the flow rates set at the directional control valves in equal proportion electrically with great accuracy. For this purpose electrical signals are generated which correspond to the respective flow rates and which are first added in a summation stage and then compared in a comparison stage with a limit value corresponding to the pump delivery flow. If the summation voltage is higher than the limit value a control signal is generated with which the flow through the directional control valves is reduced in the same proportion.
In the embodiment provided in the parent patent the directional control valves are electrically actuated so that for the equal proportional reduction of the travel or stroke of all the directional control valves the control arrangement simply reduces the supply voltage which is supplied to the potentiometers of the control pickups or generators driving the directional control valves.